In Sickness
by Tacpebs
Summary: Kakashi gets sick during a mission and Sakura stands by to take care of him.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any characters from the manga

**Warning:** Contains adult language and themes. Anyone under 18 shouldn't be reading this.

**Summary:** Kakashi's sick after a mission and Sakura stands by him to take care of him.

* * *

"Achoo!" Kakashi sneezed and turned onto his right side.

He moaned and sniffled, nearly coughing up a lung as he attempted to get air to them. His left eye opened a slit and he fumbled for the box of Kleenex that sat upon the nightstand.

"My poor Kakashi. This is what happens when you play in the cold weather." Sakura teased as she pulled a couple of Kleenexes for him and handed them to him.

"You caused this." Kakashi croaked.

"I can't help if you love me that much. In which I'm very thankful." Sakura stated before placing a kiss lightly on his cheek.

"Yeah…" Kakashi barely whispered as he eyes closed once more.

Sakura smiled sadly at him and left him to rest a bit more. She moved around in his kitchen, finding a pot she'd need for later when she made him some soup.

Stepping into his room, she left a note on his pillow and kissed his cheek once more before turning and leaving the semi small apartment.

"Hey Sakura, you're out early." Ino greeted.

"Yeah, I need to grab a few things for Kakashi. It's my fault he's sick after all." Sakura said.

Her face fell as she remembered how he got in the situation in the first place.

* * *

_-Two Days Ago-_

"Why are you always so late?! I thought for sure going out with me would change that about you." Sakura stated as she stood in front of the gates leading out of Konoha.

"Gomen. Gomen." Kakashi said and moved to catch up with her when she started walking off through the gates.

"I hope this isn't going to take too long. I like the snow, but I don't like the cold." Sakura said.

"I'll keep you warm if you want." Kakashi teased.

"I may have to take you up on that offer." Sakura said with a smile.

Kakashi smirked and shook his head. His hands in his pockets, the two of them walked in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

"So what exactly does this person look like, or is it one of those, "you'll know it when you see it"?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sure we'll know it when we see it." Kakashi replied.

"I was afraid of that." Sakura said with a sigh.

She shivered lightly from the cold and pulled her white scarf more tightly around her. They'd been walking for a while now and Kakashi was sure she was getting tired.

"Shall we stop for a while?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't want to, as cold as it is, but I suppose if you need to..." Sakura said.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, nodded, and then took off in search of an area they could rest in. Finding a good spot, he went back to guide Sakura to the area. Sakura shivered and followed Kakashi when he returned. She argued to help find firewood to burn, but he insisted that she stay under the cover of the roots of the fallen tree he had found. Wanting to do her share, she made a pit for the firewood to settle in and started searching her pack for the food they would be eating. Kakashi soon returned and got a nice fire going. Sakura yawned and started to nod off, but she forced herself to stay awake.

"It's ok Sakura, you can go to sleep. I'll be here." Kakashi said.

Sakura wasn't sure what to say and she just sighed and nodded her head.

"Ok." She said and moved over to curl up beside him.

Kakashi smiled and brushed his right hand lightly through her hair.

Some minutes later, Sakura woke up and looked out only to notice it was snowing harder than it was before. It seemed there was another two inches on top of what had previously fallen as well.

"Looks like we're in for a storm." Kakashi commented upon seeing her awake.

"Awww… oh well." Sakura said.

Kakashi smiled and added more wood to the fire. Sakura unconsciously shivered and Kakashi wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and leaned into him. He brushed his lips against her cheek and she turned to capture them. Sakura pouted and pulled away.

"You're so cute when you pout." Kakashi said.

Sakura frowned slightly and reached up to pull Kakashi's mask down. She smiled her approval and merely looked at him for a minute before kissing him once more. She moaned against him before pouting when he pulled away this time.

"I'd rather wait until we get somewhere warmer and more comfortable." Kakashi said.

Sakura smiled and sighed.

"What are we gonna do now then? Surely no one but us would be out in this mess?" She said.

Kakashi shrugged and sighed, pulling Sakura against him once more.

"I suppose we could keep going, see if we can't find our contact, if not we could just go back home." He said.

Sakura nodded and smiled when Kakashi squeezed her a little. She closed her eyes and rested her head against him, turning to her left; she smiled and kissed through his covered neck. He swallowed and raised an eyebrow, pulling away to look at her. Sakura merely smiled and closed her eyes once more, leaning against him.

The wind outside had quieted a bit more and the two of them soon found their way out in the weather, once again looking for their contact. They actually made it to the location and waited for a few minutes, which seemed like hours, before they realized they weren't going to get the information that sought. The weather was just too bad they supposed. Sighing and shivering, Sakura looked at Kakashi and the two of them headed for the closes inn they had spotted on their way here.

"Good evening. How can I help you today?" The lady behind the counter asked.

"Hello. Could we trouble you for a room? One bed, for one night please." Kakashi said.

Sakura smiled when Kakashi looked at her. She looked at the woman that was setting up their request and noticed how she hardly removed her eyes from Kakashi. Sakura frowned a bit, but she quickly remembered even though the lady was looking at Kakashi, she'd probably never see him the way she could. At this she smiled and took Kakashi's hand. He squeezed hers and the two of them set off to the room they were given.

Kakashi opened the door and allowed Sakura to enter first. She looked around and smiled.

"Well, it seems nice. I'm gonna go to the bathroom, freshen up a bit." She said and dropped her pack, as well as her coat and scarf, on the floor before she went.

Kakashi nodded and placed his pack beside hers. He looked around the room, walking over to the two windows to make sure they were secure. He didn't have to wait long for Sakura to come out of the bathroom and went in himself. Sakura sat down on the bed and stretched out. She looked up at the ceiling and frowned. What were they suppose to do now? Their contact hadn't made it, they had failed the mission. Sighing, she moved over when she felt Kakashi take a seat beside her. She gave him room to stretch out beside her if he wanted.

"So what do you want to do now?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm a bit hungry. Do you think any of the shops are open in this weather?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe. Let's go check." Kakashi stood to his feet and reached out a hand to help Sakura up.

The two of them dressed warmer and headed back out into the cold in search of a warm meal.

An hour later had them back in their room and playing on the bed together.

"I don't want to go back tomorrow. I wish we could just stay here, like this." Sakura commented.

"Hai." Kakashi said back.

Sakura had her head lying in the crook of his arm, her right leg over his legs, her face towards him. He turned towards her and merely looked at her lips for a minute before he pulled down his mask and captured them with his own. He turned a little towards her and placed his left hand just under her chin, holding it lightly. Sakura pulled away for a minute, just looking at Kakashi. She smiled, kissing him once more. Returning the kiss, he forced her onto her back and gently ran a hand up and down her right side. Sakura closed her eyes and shifted a moment before she dropped back onto the bed, wrapping her arms around his back. Kakashi took great care not to allow his weight to crush her as he deepened the kiss. He pulled away and began kissing her down her neck, sucking lightly here and there, leaving no marks. Sakura moaned lightly under him and he smiled.

"Sit up." Kakashi demanded.

He moved back off her so she could and he removed her shirt, leaving her in her bra. Sakura blushed slightly and tried to cover herself, but he wouldn't allow it.

"All the times we've done this and you still get embarrassed?" He asked.

"I can't help it." She replied and blushed more.

Kakashi smiled and leaned in to kiss her once more, traveling down her chest, stopping just at her bra.

"Well this is in the way." He said and reached behind her to unhook it.

Pulling it down her arms and out of the way, Kakashi gently took one nipple into his warm mouth and licked over it a few times. Sakura blushed more and gasped in surprise before she tried shifting to ease some of the tension quickly building between her legs. Kakashi used his free hand to rub the neglected breast and tweaked it a bit.

"Kakashi…." Sakura breathed.

She squirmed a bit more and whimpered. Kakashi released the nipple he had and turned to the other. Sakura gasped and placed her hands on his shoulders, gripping them slightly. Kakashi smiled and moved his free hand down her stomach and rested it within reach of her womanhood. Sakura moaned, arching just enough to get his hand closer. He chucked and moved slowly within reach. He merely placed the tip of his finger in the right area and she seemed to nearly reach her sweet ecstasy.

For the slightly moment, Kakashi had believed Sakura to stop breathing. She gripped onto Kakashi tighter and pressed her teeth in the crook of his neck. Kakashi growled a bit and moved his finger gently against her area. He could already feel her liquids slipping over his finger and rubbed against her a bit faster. Sakura moaned and squeezed her eyes shut tighter. Her hands quickly moved down to the end of his shirt and she pulled it up and over his head quickly. She quickly grabbed Kakashi's lips with her own and began ravishing him. Moving away, she once again took hold of his shoulder and sucked upon him. Kakashi moved his finger into her opening and Sakura jerked in surprise before she fell into a rhythm against it.

"Kakashi…. please." She moaned.

Sakura removed her left hand from his shoulder and relocated it just at the bulge of his pants. She smiled and held her bottom lip with her teeth before she slowly moved her hand over his manhood, and up towards the zipper that held it at bay. Slowly, she unzipped him and unbuttoned his pants, taking care not to scratch him against his zipper. For a few minutes, she merely stroked up and down his shaft, getting soft moans from him before she squeezed him a bit harder, pulling his manhood into erection. Pre-cum had begun to escape the top of his shaft and he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment.

Unable to help himself, he removed his finger from within Sakura and removed her hand from around him before he stood at the edge of the bed, removing his pants and boxers. Sakura watched him, wanting all he had to give. She quickly got rid of her own pants and panties before he once more crawled on top of her. She smiled and giggled before he spread her legs apart and positioned himself just at her opening. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep himself restrained, looking at her as if asking for permission; he entered her when she gave a nod.

Her center was so tight, as if she were a virgin. Had it been that long since they'd last been together? He took care not to hurt her as he made himself comfortable inside her. Once the pained expression left her face, he experimentally rocked within her. When she gave no protest, he gently pulled himself out and thrust back in. Sakura gripped onto the bedspread and took what he had to give. He kept up a steady rhythm feeling the sweat begin to drip down his back and forehead.

"Kakashi… faster….please…" She begged.

Kakashi could do nothing but oblige to her request and moved faster within her. Her folds were beginning to squeeze around him and he began to pump faster. Her legs crossed at the ankle behind him and she thrust within each of his own. Soon the two of them were grinding against each other, each reaching their peak before the orgasms caught them. Kakashi released a feral growl while Sakura screamed through her hands over her mouth.

Giving a few more thrusts, Kakashi removed himself from within her and the two lay as they were, naked and content.

Waking up the next morning, Sakura took precautions in the event of unprotected sex, then the two of them took a shower together and began getting their stuff ready to head back to Konoha. Sakura took one more look around the room before heading out the door. Kakashi smiled and hugged her against him for a minute before he released her to return the key.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay." The lady from the night before said.

"Yes… yes we did." Sakura said with a smile.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but smiled as well before following Sakura out and back the way they had come. The snow was higher now and Sakura found it a great deal to get through it. Moving to the trees, they jumped carefully, trying to make sure they didn't slip.

"Tsunade-sama should've known not to send us out in this." Sakura complained.

"It wasn't that bad when we left." Kakashi merely stated.

Sakura narrowed her eyes in a glare at Kakashi and missed moving over the patch of ice that was right under the foot she'd just put down. She gave a great cry of surprise before she found herself falling through air. Her eyes wide, she looked up at Kakashi and he quickly reached out to grab her hand. She took hold of his hand and looked down to see by how much he had saved her life. Kakashi pulled her up and forced her to hug the tree to keep from slipping again.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah…. thanks." Sakura replied.

He nodded and made to help her down safely when his right foot slipped.

"Whoa." He managed, releasing Sakura before he fell off the tree.

He fell on the hard ground and just laid there for a minute.

"Kakashi? Kakashi are you ok?" Sakura asked.

She made her way quickly down the tree and towards Kakashi before she froze as she heard a rather large crack. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers as she realized where Kakashi had landed.

_Ice…_

Kakashi held up his hand towards her, signaling for her to stay where she was. He slowly made to stand up, but the ice below him took that instance to break and he fell through. He cried out in surprise and shock before he disappeared.

"Kakashi!!" Sakura made to step on the ice, but it cracked under her weight and she took a step back.

She searched frantically for him to resurface and was rewarded when his head popped up.

"Kakashi!" She called.

She watched him flail a bit before he managed to keep his head up, holding onto the side of the hole.

He coughed a bit, and Sakura could just make out him shivering, but then he managed to pull himself up before the ice broke again, sending him under once more. Sakura kicked herself and quickly threw down her pack, reaching through it to find some rope. Quickly tying it around the tree and making sure it was secure, she ran back to the edge of the froze lake, once again rewarded with seeing Kakashi trying to get out.

"Kakashi! Take this!" She called and threw the rope towards him.

Kakashi coughed some more, but he managed to make his ice cold hands open and grasp the rope. Forcing himself, he pulled the rope and soon found himself out of the freezing cold water and onto the freezing cold ground. Sakura quickly ran over to him, throwing the two blankets they had around him.

"I gotta get you warm. Come on." Sakura stated.

Kakashi just wanted to lay there for a minute longer, but he knew his life was in danger if he didn't take care. Slowly and stiffly, Kakashi got to his feet. Sakura ran to retrieve the rope from around the tree and wrapped it up, putting it back in her pack before she took hold of Kakashi's arm and lead him towards shelter.

"Kakashi, you still with me?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi blinked slowly and turned to look at her.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Come on, I gotta get you warm." Sakura said.

"Oh ok." Kakashi replied.

Sakura looked left and right, trying to see where they could go to find shelter. Looking right, she took notice of a cave and forced Kakashi to head that way. She pulled him into the small cave and sat him down.

"Kakashi, I need you to take your clothes off. I'm gonna go find some firewood so we can start a fire." Sakura explained.

"Take…my clothes…. off? I… I don't believe… this is the most…. appropriate… time Sakura." Kakashi said through chattering teeth.

"You really are perverted. You have to get out of those clothes so you don't freeze to death or catch pneumonia." Sakura said.

"Oh." Kakashi said.

Slowly his mind comprehended what he needed to do and he began to remove his shirt. Sakura instructed him to wrap himself in the blankets once he was finished undressing before she took off to find the wood.

"I'm back." She called out and entered the cave.

She dropped the wood and moved over to Kakashi shaking him.

"Kakashi?" She asked.

Kakashi slowly stirred and shivered greatly.

"You not suppose to go to sleep. I'm sorry. Let me get this fire started and I'll help to warm you up." Sakura said and set to work.

Once the fire was going, Sakura began removing her clothes and cuddled up with Kakashi.

"What…?" He began, but he words were stolen by a couple sneezes.

Sakura left her underwear on and moved under the covers, wrapping herself around Kakashi, trying to stop his shivering.

"C-c-cold." Kakashi mumbled.

"I know love. I'm trying to help you." Sakura said lightly.

Kakashi's eyes began to droop and his head fell against Sakura's shoulder. Sakura believed you weren't supposed to allow those suffering from hypothermia to sleep, but she wasn't sure if she could keep him awake. Sighing, she slightly tightened her grip around Kakashi, rubbing her hands up and down his arms when she could. Gradually, his shivering stopped and he turned away from her to sneeze a couple more times.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said.

"N-n-nothing…. to be s-s-sorry for." Kakashi assured her.

Sakura frowned.

"If I had been watching where I was placing my feet, we wouldn't be in this situation." She stated.

"C-c-couldn't be h-h-helped. B-b-besides, I d-d-don't… mind s-s-so much." Kakashi's teeth chattered.

Sakura turned her attention to the fire, noticing the light from it wasn't as bright as before and she realized she needed to add more wood to it. Preparing herself for the cold, she quickly grabbed a few sticks and placed them onto the fire and moved back against Kakashi once it was built up again. He sighed, content, and closed his eyes once more. Sakura wasn't sure what to do from there. She merely continued to rub Kakashi's arms, hoping to get warmth back into them. Slowly he was beginning to gather some warmth back and Sakura fixed the fire so that it'd last them a bit longer before she settled down to get some sleep herself.

The cold on her backside was what woke her up a few hours later. There wasn't any light so she knew the fire had died. Kakashi was mumbling something in his sleep before a great cough erupted from him. Sakura blinked as she realized she felt somewhat warm as she laid there. Slowly her eyes began to close once more and she snuggled against Kakashi. Her eyes quickly opened again as she realized his body was were the heat was coming from. She sat up and placed a hand against his forehead and frowned when she realized it was rather warm.

"Kakashi?" She called.

He merely mumbled and groaned, trying to get away from the source of the cold. Sakura moved to gather her canteen that she was carrying with her when Kakashi started coughing again. She gently shook his shoulder and he slowly opened his eyes.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked, trying to sit up.

"You've got a fever. Here, drink some of this." Sakura said and held the canteen for him to take.

"'m not thirsty." He said, turning away and trying to go back to sleep.

"Please?" Sakura begged.

Kakashi opened one eye slowly and sighed. He weakly reached out a hand to take the canteen and took a sip or three when Sakura handed it to him.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" He asked, not really waiting for a reply when he closed his eyes again.

Sakura ran her fingers through his hair for a while, wondering how soon they'd get back to the village. Kakashi needed a doctor, but with the weather as it was, she wasn't sure if it was safe, or possible, to get back.

"I'm….ok." Kakashi said out of the blue.

Sakura turned her head to look down at him and smiled softly. Not wanting to get away from the warmth, she forced herself from under the covers to start the fire once more. Shivering from the cold, she worked as fast as she could and quickly made her way back over to Kakashi and his warmth. Once again running her fingers through his hair, she sighed and closed her eyes to fall asleep.

"I'm sorry… It was a h-h-hard decision to make." Sakura heard Kakashi mumbling.

He felt warmer and Sakura quickly woke up more and placed her hand on his forehead. Kakashi twitched and fell back into a deeper sleep. Sakura took notice that the snow had stopped falling outside and she quickly began packing up their belongings.

"Kakashi, love? We need to go." Sakura said, attempting to wake Kakashi.

"It's too c-c-cold. Let's go another t-t-time." Kakashi said, his teeth chattering still.

"Kakashi please. I can only do so much for you, but you're sick and you need help. I need help in order to help you." Sakura said as she tried getting him up again.

Kakashi frowned and slowly brought his eyes open. Taking in a slight breath, he coughed so hard, his throat hurt. Rubbing his chest, Sakura looked worried and tried to help him sit up.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Not your fault." Was all Kakashi could say before he lost to the uncontrollable need to cough again.

He swayed a little and leaned back against the cave wall. Sakura produced water, as if out of nowhere, and gave him a few sips before packing the canteen away again. They slowly got to their feet and started the long journey back home. The snow was so high and with Kakashi as weak as he was, it took longer before they saw the gates of Konoha. Sakura directed them towards the hospital, but Kakashi was alert enough to realize her plans and made to go to his apartment.

"Kakashi please. You've got a high fever and I don't like that cough. You could be suffering from pneumonia." Sakura said.

"I-I'm… ok." He said.

He took two steps forward before he collapsed.

"Kakashi!" Sakura yelled.

Upon waking up, Kakashi realized he was in the hospital from the smells, and that it was night time, because it was dark outside. The soft breathing sounds he heard could only come from Sakura and he turned his head to see her dressed in something much warmer than she'd previously had on. He too felt a bit warm, almost too warm. Looking around the room, he sighed and closed his eyes.

"It's a good thing you got here when you did. Who knows what might've happened, or his condition could've been worse. He's out in the clear now, but make sure you keep him that way." Kakashi could hear Tsunade talking.

"Yes ma'am. I understand." Kakashi heard Sakura reply.

Sakura walked back into the room after talking to Tsunade and jumped when she saw that Kakashi was awake.

"Oh! You're awake. How are you feeling?" She asked as she made her way over to him.

"Tired for the most part. Am I free to go now?" Kakashi asked.

"Unfortunately, as long as I stay with you through all this. There was liquid in your lungs, but as long as you take your meds and rest, you'll be ok. I'll make sure of that." Sakura said.

Kakashi nodded and sat up. The room went in and out of focus for a moment, and he felt rather dizzy. Closing his eyes hardly helped, but it was better than nothing. Sakura was at his side within seconds as she asked if he was alright.

"Just a bit dizzy." Kakashi replied.

"All the more reason you should stay here and rest." Sakura said.

"I can do that at home. Come on, let's go." He made to stand and just caught the edge of the bed as he knees buckled below him.

Sakura helped to hold him up and he managed a small smile.

"Thank you." He said.

"No problem." Sakura said and made to go get some clothes for him.

Granted the ones he originally arrived in weren't wet any longer, but she didn't want to give him those anyway. She made sure he was bundled up before the two of them made their way out of the hospital and towards Kakashi's place.

* * *

_-Present Day-_

Once Sakura had finished reminiscing about what had happened, she bid a good bye to Ino and grabbed a few things from the food mart. Grabbing things that would help Kakashi get better, as well as food, Sakura was soon walking back to his apartment with three bags. She hadn't planned on getting so much, but she couldn't help feeling he may need certain things.

"I'm back." She whispered in case Kakashi was still sleeping.

She hoped he was. He really needed the rest. He wasn't looking so good and she constantly wondered if leaving the hospital so soon was a good idea. Once she had finished putting everything away, she was greeted by three consecutive sneezes and a moan. Putting the soup on, she quietly made her way into the room.

"This sucks." Kakashi said before blowing his nose.

"I've got soup warming for you. Hopefully that will help." Sakura said.

"I'm not sure I can eat anything." Kakashi said.

"Will you at least try, for me?" Sakura asked.

How could he turn down such love?

"Sure, but I'll only try." He said.

Sakura nodded and moved over to sit on the bed beside him.

"Are you sure you won't catch this cold from me?" Kakashi asked.

"I might, but then you get to pamper me." She said with a smile.

Kakashi laughed and shook his head.

"I better get the most out of this then." He replied.

Sakura smiled and got up to check on the soup. Five minutes later, she had a bowl on a tray along with a glass of water.

"Alright, here we go." She said.

In the time she had left him, Kakashi had managed to fall asleep again. He woke up confused for a moment, but it gradually came back to him. He sat up and took the tray in his lap. Sakura took the spoon and dipped it into the bowl. She checked the temperature of the beef broth before holding the spoon out so Kakashi could drink it.

"Thank you, that was good." Kakashi said and leaned back against the headboard.

"You're welcome." Sakura said and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

She smiled as she looked down in the bowl and saw that he had managed to eat almost half without her persuasion. She helped Kakashi drink the water then placed it on the tray and took it back into the kitchen. When she returned, Kakashi was fighting sleep and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"It's ok. You need the rest. I'll be here when you wake up." She said and helped him to settle down into the covers.

"You'll make a great wife one day." Kakashi said.

"Oh?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, you've already got the "in sickness" part down." Kakashi said slightly.

Sakura smiled and kissed Kakashi on his forehead before grabbing a bowl of soup for herself. She ate it quietly while she watched over Kakashi.

"Maybe one day." She said to no one in particular. Returning the bowl to the kitchen, she made her way back into Kakashi's room and laid down beside him. Sighing, she just closed her eyes before she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her. She smiled and fell asleep, dreaming sweet dreams of being married to Kakashi and her taking care of him while he took care of her.


End file.
